familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Chiacchio (surname) (.it)
ORIGINE DEL COGNOME: Cognome di origini incerte diffuso in Campania nel napoletano e casertano soprattutto, in Basilicata in provincia di Potenza e in Abruzzo in provincia di Chieti a Vasto. Potrebbe derivare dai vocaboli dialettali come "chiaccu" o "chiaccolo" tipici di diverse regioni, significa "cappio" (laccio per catturare uccelli), Chiacchio potrebbe esserne l'italianizzazione, un cognome derivato da una occupazione o soprannome, potrebbe inoltre derivare da soprannomi del vocabolo napoletano "chiachiello", e soprannomi dialettali di altre regioni dell'Italia centro-meridionale come "chiachiéll", "chiachjìedde" cioè "uomo infantile, falso, poco serio, mancatore di parola". Si può anche ipotizzare una sorta di contrazione del nome franco Childerico, ma non si può del tutto escludere una connessione con il nome celtico, germanico Kiach o con una forma aferetica famigliare del nome Francesco. La famiglia Chiacchio a Frattamaggiore era annoverata tra le famiglie nobili. MAGGIORI COMUNI DI DIFFUSIONE: *74 GRUMO NEVANO (NA) *31 LAURIA (PZ) *26 NAPOLI (NA) *21 VASTO (CH) *16 FRATTAMAGGIORE (NA) *15 EPISCOPIA (PZ) *15 TEANO (CE) *14 MADDALONI (CE) *14 SANT'ARPINO (CE) *12 ROMA (RM) *9 CASANDRINO (NA) *7 CARDITO (NA) *7 CARINARO (CE) *7 CASTELLAMMARE DI STABIA (NA) *7 SAPRI (SA) *6 GUIDONIA MONTECELIO (RM) *6 NEMOLI (PZ) *5 AVERSA (CE) *5 CRISPANO (NA) *5 PIGNATARO MAGGIORE (CE) *5 SAN TAMMARO (CE) *5 TEVEROLA (CE) *5 TORINO (TO) *4 CASERTA (CE) *4 CASTELLUCCIO INFERIORE (PZ) *4 FRATTAMINORE (NA) *4 GIUGLIANO IN CAMPANIA (NA) *4 MELFI (PZ) *4 MILANO (MI) *4 ORTA DI ATELLA (CE) *4 PARMA (PR) *4 PASTORANO (CE) *4 ROCCAGLORIOSA (SA) *4 SAN CIPRIANO PICENTINO (SA) *4 SANT'ARCANGELO (PZ) *4 SPARANISE (CE) *4 STRIANO (NA) *3 ACERRA (NA) *3 ANCONA (AN) *3 APRICENA (FG) *3 ARZANO (NA) *3 BELLANTE (TE) *3 BOLOGNA (BO) *3 CAIVANO (NA) *3 CASORIA (NA) *3 CECCANO (FR) *3 COLLI DEL TRONTO (AP) *3 CUPELLO (CH) *3 EBOLI (SA) *3 FIRENZE (FI) *3 GALGAGNANO (LO) *3 GRAGNANO (NA) *3 L'AQUILA (AQ) *3 LAINO BORGO (CS) *3 LEGNANO (MI) *3 LONATE POZZOLO (VA) *3 MAGLIE (LE) *3 MARCIANISE (CE) *3 MATERA (MT) *3 MONTEROTONDO (RM) *3 NOLA (NA) *3 PESARO (PU) *3 PIEDIMONTE MATESE (CE) *3 POTENZA (PZ) *3 PRATO (PO) *3 RIONERO IN VULTURE (PZ) *3 ROCCA PRIORA (RM) *3 SAN GIOVANNI A PIRO (SA) *3 SANT'ANTIMO (NA) *3 SASSUOLO (MO) *3 SPIGNO SATURNIA (LT) *3 UTA (CA) *3 VICO EQUENSE (NA) *2 AFRAGOLA (NA) *2 ALBA (CN) *2 ALBANO LAZIALE (RM) *2 ALVIGNANO (CE) *2 ASSISI (PG) *2 BOSCOREALE (NA) *2 BRESCELLO (RE) *2 BRESSANONE (BZ) *2 BUSCATE (MI) *2 CANDELA (FG) *2 CAPACI (PA) *2 CASALNUOVO DI NAPOLI (NA) *2 CASINA (RE) *2 CASTEL SAN GIOVANNI (PC) *2 CASTIGLIONE DEL LAGO (PG) *2 CASTROVILARI (CS) *2 CIAMPINO (RM) *2 CIVITAVECCHIA (RM) *2 FIORANO MODENESE (MO) *2 FISCAGLIA (FE) *2 FORLI' (FC) *2 GALLO MATESE (CE) *2 GEMONIO (VA) *2 IMPRUNETA (FI) *2 ITRI (LT) *2 LADISPOLI (RM) *2 LAGONEGRO (PZ) *2 LATRONICO (PZ) *2 LETOJANNI (ME) *2 LODI (LO) *2 MACHERIO (MB) *2 MAGNAGO (MI) *2 MEOLO (VE) *2 META (NA) *2 MISINTO (MB) *2 MODENA (MO) *2 MONTALE (PT) *2 MONTE SAN GIOVANNI CAMPANO (FR) *2 MONTECOMPATRI (RM) *2 MONZA (MB) *2 MOTTA DI LIVENZA (TV) *2 NEMI (RM) *2 NETTUNO (RM) *2 ODERZO (TV) *2 OTRANTO (LE) *2 OTTAVIANO (NA) *2 PALERMO (PA) *2 PAVULLO NEL FRIGNANO (MO) *2 PIETRASANTA (LU) *2 POMEZIA (RM) *2 POMIGLIANO D'ARCO (NA) *2 PORTICI (NA) *2 QUALIANO (NA) *2 QUARTO (NA) *2 REGGIO CALABRIA (RC) *2 RIVOLI (TO) *2 ROCCARASO (AQ) *2 ROTONDA (PZ) *2 SALERNO (SA) *2 SAN BENEDETTO DEL TRONTO (AP) *2 SAN BUONO (CH) *2 SAN GIORGIO PIACENTINO (PC) *2 SAN GIORGIO SUL LEGNANO (MI) *2 SAN GIULIANO MILANESE (MI) *2 SAN SALVO (CH) *2 SANREMO (IM) *2 SANTA MARIA CAPUA VETERE (CE) *2 SARZANA (SP) *2 STIGLIANO (MT) *2 TORPE' (NU) *2 TRIESTE (TS) *2 VADO LIGURE (SV) *2 VALDILANA (BI) *2 VALDUGGIA (VC) *2 VARALLO (VC) *2 VILLA GUARDIA (CO) Individuals with that surname but no separate page :(List them here; someone can create pages when there's enough detail) Voci correlate :(other relevant pages on Familypedia) Collegamenti esterni :(relevant pages on other sites) * *http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/Chiacchio Category:Surname articles